Everything I Do (I Do It For You)
by FairsyGREYS7
Summary: Don't tell me, its not worth trying for. Don't tell me its not worth dying for. You know its true, everything I do. I do it for you. TWO(Possibly Three)SHOT/50 WAYS REUNION CHALLENGE
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Callie, do you mind if I pick up Sofia an hour later tonight?" Arizona says as she approached her ex-wife who was standing at the nurse's station updating her patient charts.

"Yeah that's fine." Callie responded as if distracted.

"Okay good, it's just I haven't been home for a few days and I need to pick up some groceries, I wanted to get everything sorted before I picked up Sofia."

"Yeah I understand, I will make sure she has everything ready for when you get there."

"Okay, thank you so much." Arizona smiled before walking away.

Callie watched her walk away for several seconds before returning her attention back to her charts, she was once again interrupted by her current girlfriend, Penny.

"Hey I was wondering if we are still on for date night?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Yeah we are but slight change of plan, Arizona will be picking Sofia up at eight rather than seven now so I thought I could cook you dinner at my apartment instead of going out?"

"Sure, that would probably better anyway, Dr Grey has me running around like an intern again so im exhausted!" Penny informs "Would you like me to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself will be fine." Callie answered with a strained smile.

"Okay." Penny says as she leans over to give her girlfriend a goodbye kiss.

Penny then leaves to catch up with Meredith. Callie then watches her walk away but not with the same longing feeling she had when she watched the blonde headed women walk away from her.

Callie and Penny have been dating for a few months now and while she enjoyed her company she still hasn't felt that spark with Penny as she had with Arizona, Callie believes that with more time she could see herself falling in love with the red headed woman but at the minute she doesn't feel that constant need to be with her. Maybe it's just because what she had with Arizona was so special and rare that she now has too high expectations of what attraction and love is supposed to feel like, or maybe Penny just isn't the right person for her. God she hopes that isn't true. She is just so not ready to start dating… again.

Being broke out of her thoughts by her pager, she closes the chart and hands it to a nearby nurse then heads off to the ER.

* * *

"Dr Grey, just the person I was looking for." Arizona exclaims as she runs up to Meredith who is looking at one of her patients scans.

"What can I do for you?" The taller blonde responds without looking away from the scans in front of her.

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow? I was thinking of taking Sofia to the zoo and wanted to know if you and the kids wanted to join?" Arizona asked in a hurry as her shift as just ended and she needed to get to the store. She was also eager to spend time with her daughter.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm sure the kids with love to spend some time together outside of day-care." The general surgeon says still not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Okay, Well I'll see you tomorrow then." Arizona said with a smile.

Once Arizona had left the exam room she made her way to the changing room to change out of her scrubs, she is just about to turn a corner when she almost bumps into someone, that someone who just had to be her ex-wife's new girlfriend, what are the odds she thinks to herself. Even though the blonde is glad her ex has finally found someone who made her happy, she will always be saddened by the fact that she is no longer that person for Callie. To her Callie will always be her true love, the one you tell your grandchildren that make then believe in fairy tales and happy ever afters.

After hearing an apology from the resident who is clearly in a rush and clearly not paying attention to who she had just bumped into, the attending just smiles politely and continues on her way out of the hospital.

* * *

Arriving at the store thirty minutes after she left, she looks down at her watch and realises she only has an hour to get all her shopping done before she has to pick up Sofia.

Making her way down the alcohol aisle she is looking at the wine selections when she hears her name being called.

"Arizona?" Looking up and trying to find where unfamiliar voice is coming from she looks to her left and sees Penny standing there with a champagne bottle in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Penny… Hey?" Arizona says unsure of what else to say.

"Hey, I see you walking and thought it would be rude if I didn't at least come and say hi." Penny replies looking rather unsure of herself.

"Oh well… Hi, what are you doing here?" Arizona says trying to create a conversation so it isn't as awkward.

"Well actually…" she looks around unsure how to answer the question. "I'm just picking up some stuff for Callie… its date night." The red head looks at the ground before looking at Arizona to gauge her response.

Even though the blonde knows Callie and Penny are together she can't help but feel a little wounded whenever she hears about them spending time together. Gathering her emotions she simply smiles at Penny before responding with a knowing nod of her head. She then turns to the wine she was originally looking at and puts it in the basket with the rest of her stuff.

Turning her attention back to the red head she asks her is she is done with her shopping and they walk towards the cashier together.

* * *

Walking through the front door of her brand new apartment with Sofia holding her hand, she puts her bag on the couch and politely instructs Sofia to go get her stuff ready for when her momma comes to collect her. After watching Sofia walk to her bedroom, Callie makes her way in to her kitchen, grabs a glass from the cupboard and pours herself a nice refreshing glass of red wine. As she sits down on one of her brand new silver bar stools, she lays her head in her folded arms until she hears the tiny sound of small feet entering the living area. Watching her mini me put her backpack onto the couch next he discarded bag, she smiles genuinely for the first time in weeks thinking about how much love she has for her daughter.

"Mommy, can I watch cartoons whilst I wait please?" The well-mannered five year old asks.

"Of course you can sweetie." Callie replies as she gets up off the stool and looks for the ingredients for dinner.

Sofia then excitedly turns on the television and jumps onto the couch.

* * *

"So…" Arizona clears her throat "How are things going at the hospital?" she ask genuinely.

"Not too bad actually, ever since Callie spoke to Dr Grey about equal treatment of residents things have be going a lot better."

Arizona can't help but smile at the thought of Callie going into her protective mode, one thing she always loved about the Latina was how fiercely she protected the things she loved. Loved… Wow did she really think Callie loved Penny? Just thinking about it made her feel sick to her stomach.

Realising the Penny was now being served by the cashier, Arizona stared to unload her items onto the conveyer belt. Picking up the last item from the basket she was about to put it with the others when she heard a shocked scream from some somewhere in front of her. Looking up to see what the commotion is about she see an average height, middle aged man standing in front of the check out counter with a medium sized kitchen knife directed at the cashier. Pulling Penny toward her and away from the man with the weapon, she can feel her heart beating ten times faster than it should. Realising how serious this is, she watches in shock as the scene unfolds in front of her.

"Put the money in the bag and no one gets hurt, it's as simple as that." The man wielding the weapon says.

The petrified teenaged boy behind the counter obeys the order and puts all the money from the cash register into the dirty and old plastic bag whilst the few customers look on in fear.

The man with the knife who is clearly on edge and obviously in a hurry counts out the cash in the bag.

"No… That not enough, I need more than this." The man yells whilst shaking.

"I'm so sorry sir but that's all that I can give you…" the young boy says nearly in tears.

Arizona stands there holding a terrified Penny to her chest she is just as scared but doesn't show it. She has been hoping the man would just take the money and go but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"No, you're lying!" the man says almost in hysterics. "I need more… I need…" The attacker breathes out as he starts looking around.

"We are only allowed to keep a certain amount of money in each register at one time. I can't access the other ones without a key." The teenager raises his voice in panic.

The man in desperation grabbed the nearest person to him, which happened to be the terrified red head in Arizona's arms and dragged her to his chest holding the kitchen knife to her neck.

"No, please!" Penny shouted reaching for the blonde.

Arizona approached the two with her hands in the air, as she tries to calm the erratic man down.

"Hey… let her go." Arizona said cautiously.

"STAY BACK!" The man shouted holding the knife closer to the red heads pale neck.

"Okay... Okay." Arizona takes a small step back and looks straight into Penny's eyes trying to communicate what she needs her to do.

Penny understanding exactly what Arizona was asking as she pushes the arm away from her neck with all her might and dives to the floor. As she dives she hits her head on the corner of the counter and turns her head just in time to see Arizona dive at the attacker.

* * *

Callie who is putting the last of the dinner onto the kitchen table, turns to look at the clock for the tenth time in the last 30 minutes. Not only was Arizona just under an hour late but Penny was also late. Walking over to her phone to see if she had messages from either of the two women but also to confirm the time.

8.57 Great, Just great...

Looking over at Sofia who is becoming very impatient as she is very much looking forward to spending the weekend with her blonde mother. Callie scrolls through her phone until she lands on the correct contact.

Calling Arizona…

After trying a failing at getting through to Arizona she then tries Penny's number.

Again no answer.

"That's strange." She mutters to herself.

Putting the phone down she is about to walk over to the kitchen when her phone suddenly starts to ring. Picking up the phone without checking the caller ID, she is expecting it to be Arizona explaining why she is late or Penny calling for the same reason.

"Hello… Hunt? Oh my god is she okay? Yeah… Okay I'm on my way."

"SOFIA…"

* * *

 **Hey Guys/Girls, this is my first ever attempted at writing anything. I'm not a writer so I know they're are going to be a lot of mistakes. If you see them please let me know so I can improve :) Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Callie rushed down the corridor of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital in search of any familiar face she could find. After dropping Sofia back off at day care Callie was desperate to find out exactly what had happened to her girlfriend, all she had been told is that Penny was brought into the ER a little under an hour ago but that was all she knew on the matter. Approaching the nearest nurses' station she sees a middle aged nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me where I can find Dr Blake?"

Looking up from the computer screen, the nurse looked up at Callie as if she had been expecting her.

"Dr Torres, I can show you to her room if you would like?" the nurse said politely.

"No thank you, if you can just direct me to her room that will be fine." Callie responds with a tight smile.

"Sure, Room 165 Dr Torres."

Turning away from the nurses station Callie makes her way to room 165 but as she goes to open the door she hesitates as she has no idea what to expect or how bad her injuries were. Opening the heavy door Callie is surprised to see to see Penny staring at the wall with nothing but a bandage in a small are of her head. Quietly approaching the hospital bed, Callie softy grabs on to one of Penny's hands.

"What happened?" Callie asked gently.

Penny looked over a Callie as if just realising she was in the room with her, Callie could see the tears fill up in Penny's eyes.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Callie." Penny says looking anywhere but Callie.

"Why are you sorry?" Callie says as she bends down to look into her eyes.

Penny finally looks Callie in the eyes and Callie for some reason feels her whole body go cold.

"Why are you sorry?" Callie repeats but with a bit more urgency.

"She was just trying to protect me…" Penny shuts her eyes and the tears finally fall down her face.

"Who?" Callie whispers as she steps back from the bed, having a terrible feeling in her gut.

Penny slowly turns her head to look at Callie and the brunette shuts her eyes whilst releasing a slow, shaky breath.

"I was in the store down the street buying you some flowers when I bumped into Arizona…" Callie closes her eyes at the mention of her ex-wife's name. "When we got to the check out some guy holding a knife started demanding money… He grabbed me and then…" Penny stops to collect herself. "Arizona she… she lounged at him and that's all I…" Before the red headed woman even finished her sentence Callie was out the door and sprinting down to the ER as fast as her legs would take her. Seeing Dr Hunt standing by an empty examination bed updating his electronic charts, she storms over to him.

"HUNT?!"

"Dr Torres?" Owen questions, confused why a colleague is shouting across a crowded room at him.

"Where is she?" The angry brunette demands.

"I thought…"

"Not her, Arizona." Callie says impatiently.

Walking out of the ER with Callie following behind him, he stops outside of an exam room.

"Callie... Arizona was brought in a little while ago with a penetrating stab wound to the right shoulder." Owen stopped to give Callie a little time to digest the news. "When she was brought in she was fully conscious and we gave her a thorough examination. Luckily the knife missed all major arteries and is expected to make a full recovery. We put in a few stitches to close the wound so she will be a little bit uncomfortable" Callie finally realised the breath she was holding along with a few tears. "You can see her if you would like?"

"Yes please." Callie said with urgency.

Owen opened the door on his right hand side and closed it after Callie had walked through, Callie stood by the door for a few seconds simply admiring the sleeping beauty, Arizona was asleep on the hospital bed with a bandage on her right shoulder and an IV attached to her left hand. Slowly walking up to the bed, Callie pulled the chair close but before sitting she placed a lingering kiss in the middle of Arizona's foreheads. Grabbing the pale women's hand she laid her head in the palm of it and savoured the warmth she could feel on her cheek. Closing her eyes she finally let the tears flow, after a few minutes of enjoying the comfort she felt a gentle fingertip wiping away her tears. Slowly opening her eyes she looked straight into the gorgeous blue eyes and gave her a sad but loving smile.

"Hey… How you feeling?" Callie asked still holding her palm to her tear stained cheek.

"Okay, I guess." Arizona replied staring lovingly at Callie.

After a few minutes of staring at each other Callie whispers "Why?"

"Why what?" The sleepy blonde answered confused.

"Why would you put yourself in danger like that?" The brunette asks curiously but also softly.

"Callie…" Arizona breathes out looking anywhere but at Callie.

"No, I understand you wanted to help but you could have gotten yourself killed, do you have any idea how serious this could have been?" The brunette says as if just realising her self how different the outcome could have been. Callie gets up off the chair and starts pacing. "You have a kid Arizona did you even think of her when you threw yourself at a guy with a knife?" Callie continues with her rant getting louder and more accusing every second. "I mean ser…" Before the feisty Latina could continue with her rant Arizona Interrupted.

"I couldn't stand there and watch the universe take another thing from you Callie!" Arizona exclaimed softly from her spot on the bed.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Callie turns her body to look at Arizona.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Arizona stares at the wall unblinking as tears fill her eyes once more. Due to the long silence Callie walks around the bed and sits on the bed, Callie then reaches across and gently turns the blondes face towards her own, keeping her hand on the pale woman's cheeks she asks gently.

"What are you talking about sweetie?"

"When I see that guy standing there, holding the blade to her neck… I didn't care how scared she was, all I thought about was how devastated you would be…" she broke the sentence in a whisper, grabbing the tanned hands against her pale cheeks she held on tight before turning her head to kiss the inside of the Latinas palm. Continuing in a sad tone, "After all you have been through… because of me… I thought maybe, just maybe I could give you one last thing. I know how much you have lost Calliope, I couldn't stand by and watch you lose Penny as well." Arizona looks down to her chest when she feels Callie remove her hands from her face.

"Wow, you really have no idea do you?" the brunette scoffed out. Now placing her hands on her lap.

"Wha…" Arizona lifts her head at the tone.

"You're right. You're right." The brunette looks her straight in the eyes. "Losing Penny would have been devastating and I would have grieved but I also would have gotten over it…" The brunette says trying to keep her emotions at bay. "But you, if you had…" she couldn't even say the word. "If you had died, I would have died right alongside you." Callie leaned toward the blonde and gently rested her forehead against Arizona's. "I can't begin to explain to you what you mean to me, whether we are together or not you still hold a large piece of me heart and I believe you always will." Arizona's breath caught in her throat. "We may not end up together…" Callie says wishing for that not to be true. "And I think by now we both know how cruel the universe can be and I'm not naïve to the facts." Callie slowly tilts her head back from its resting place. "But Arizona… baby, if there is anything I've learnt in the last is that hour is that you can't choose who you fall in love with." Callie gives the other woman a sad smile. "I've spent the last few months convincing myself to feel things for Penny but I never felt that complete admiration for Penny as I have for you. It's always been you and it always will be." Hoping her word have made Arizona realise just how important she was to the brunette Callie looks down to the blonde lips before slightly moving forward.

Arizona turns her head a fraction to the left which stopped the taller women's movement. "I don't want you to be saying this because you almost lost me, we do this all the time. We break up then get back together when something bad happens." Arizona says with a genuine but also forced chuckle. "It's a pattern with us and look where we have ended up."

"How about this, we start from the beginning. We get to know each other again."

"How?"

"Well, how about a date? As soon as you get out of here I will take you to wherever you want to go." Callie says excitedly.

"What about Penny?" Arizona says cautiously.

"I will go speak to her, right now?" Callie says getting off the hospital bed and walking towards the door.

"Calliope…" Arizona calls out. The brunette turns around to look at the blonde beauty. "Please just… Just make sure this is something you definitely want. I won't survive if in a few days regret this. If you see a future with Penny don't let me get in your way." Callie instead of replying walks determinedly to the bed, leans down with her hands and gently pulls Arizona's face towards her. Slowly bringing her lips to the other woman's she places a gentle but loving kiss on the blonde woman's mouth. Both woman are shocked at just how powerful this completely innocent touching of lips was they both feel as if they had just come home from a really long trip. As Callie lifts her head she lovingly rubs her nose against Arizona and looks deep into her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Callie says with certainty. Once again walking to the door she gives a loving smile to the blonde and says "Be right back…"

* * *

 **... :) Part 3 or leave it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Callie left the exam room with a giant smile on her face, feeling genuinely excited about what her future holds and she cant help but hope her future consists of Arizona standing right by her side. Making her way back to the room that holds her girlfriend, well soon to be ex-girlfriend, she stops outside of the room and composes herself. She can't help but feel a little sad for the red headed woman. From the beginning of their relationship Penny had told her that she felt a little bit intimidated by the past that the two women share, not only do they share a eventful history together but they will also be bonded together by their daughter for the rest of their lives. From the beginning Callie had told her that she had nothing to worry about when it came to her ex because at this time she truly believed they were done for good, how glad she is that she was wrong.

Knocking on the door she hears a faint "Come in." before she slowly pushes the door open enough to stick her head around the corner.

"Hey." Callie spoke softly to the tired women lying in the bed watching television. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted, emotionally drained… Heartbroken…" The red headed women said sadly whilst pressing the power button on the remote control.

Callie looked down at her shoes feeling a bit guilty. "Look, Penny…" The brunette spoke as gently as possible. "I had no idea that…" Callie was unable to finish her sentence as she was cut off by the devastated resident.

"You don't have to explain it to me Callie… I knew when we got together that the love you two had between you was one of a kind and I always knew that in some way I'll always be second best to her." Penny said with a sad smile. "I also knew that you would have stayed with me and remained loyal to me despite the way you still felt about her... You are an incredible women Callie and I feel honoured to have been able to spend time with you, but…" Penny reached over to grab the tanned hand that rested on the edge of her pillow. "I don't want to be the one who stands in the way of true love… if she is your happy ever after then you cherish it Callie and you don't let her go… not many people get that second chance, just ask Meredith so don't waste time opportunity." At this point both women have tears running down their face.

"I won't." Callie says in promise.

"Good..." Penny looks into the brunettes eyes one last time. "I sincerely hope you find happiness together because Callie, if anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

Smiling thankfully at the women in the bed, Callie bends over and envelopes the resident in a strong but friendly, goodbye hug.

"Thank you." Callie whispers into her ear before leaving the embrace.

* * *

Arizona is laying in the hospital bed, head rested back against the pillow with her eyes tightly shut. The blonde can't help but think back on the last ten minutes with a massive smile on her face.

Due to her day dreaming she doesn't hear the door open then close and someone approach her bed.

"What's got you so happy?"

Arizona brings her head up and gives a radiant smile to the new guest. Alex.

"Wow, they must have given you some really good drugs." Alex says amused at his former mentor's behaviour.

"Nope. Today's just been a really good day."

Alex looks at his friend as if she is crazy. "Do you need to have your head checked? You do realise you got stabbed today right?" he chuckled.

When Alex had heard what had happened at the store he immediately began to worry and think the worst. Even though he doesn't show it, he still cares deeply for the older women because he knows if it hadn't been for her, he probably wouldn't have reached his highest potential as a paediatric surgeon. Once he had been informed of the minor injury he calmed down considerably but he still wanted to make sure she was okay, hence the visit.

After a minute of silence Arizona spoke up.

"Do you ever think that maybe things happen for a reason?"

"What do you mean?" Alex questions as he pulls the blue hospital chair closer to the bed, putting his feet on the edge of the bed.

"I just can't help but feel like this was supposed to happen."

"You getting stabbed?" Alex says seriously considering booking Arizona for a CT scan.

"No… Well yeah… Kind of." Arizona struggles to put her thoughts into words. "I can't help but feeling like if that guy hadn't shown up at the store with a knife then Penny would have gone on her date with Callie meaning that they would probably would have continued their relationship." Arizona says somewhat sadly.

"What does Torres and that resident chick have to with any of this?" Alex asks still confused.

"Well she kind of told me she still had feelings for me."

"Really? Well... Congrats Robbins." Alex says genuinely pleased for his friends.

Ignoring Alex, Arizona continues with her train of thought "Even though I'm so happy she still has feelings for me I can't help but feel as if she only wants me now because she thought she was going to lose me, like I said, if this didn't happen she would probably still be in the middle of a romantic evening with Penny." Arizona says insecurely.

"Can I be honest with you Robbins?" Arizona nods her head. "I think you are thinking way too much into this, you always over analyse things and it never ends well for you. You have the woman you claim is the love of your life telling you she wants to be with you but you continue to second guess it." Arizona puts her head down in shame. Alex lifts the blondes head up and says "I honestly believe that no matter what happens, you and Torres are destined to end up together, whether it be now or in tens years' time… You two are endgame" Alex finishes with a small laugh.

"I just don't think I'll get through losing her again." Arizona says as tears fill her eyes.

"How do you expect a relationship to last if you believe it's going to end before it even starts?"

* * *

Walking through the door of Arizona's hospital room with a set of flowers in one hand and Sofia's hand in the other she see the blonde adjusting her pillows trying to find a comfy place to rest her injured shoulder. Arizona looks at the door when she hears it open and she immediately smiles at her two favourite people.

"Hey my beautiful princess." Arizona says addressing her daughter.

Excited to see the momma, Sofia runs to the bed and tries her hardest to lift her little body onto the bed. Callie watching the little girls struggle walks over and lifts her mini me onto the hospital bed.

"You have to be extra careful Sof, remember what I told you about mommas arm." Callie says as she knows how excitable the little bundle of energy can be.

Arizona who is just as excited to see her baby as Sofia was, grabs on to the little girl and pulls her gently towards her chest to give her a massive hug. Callie looks on in admiration of the bond between mother and daughter.

Still holding the little body against her chest, Arizona looks over and Callie who has sat down in the chair and opens her arm out more, inviting Callie to join the hug. Callie immediately climbs on to the small bed behind Sofia and carefully falls into Arizona's opened arm. Having her two loves in her arms was the most indescribable feeling in the word, just pure and utter joy.

Slowly leaving the embrace Callie once again finds herself in the uncomfortable chair with Sofia in the lap.

Reaching over she takes the pale women's hand between her tanned one and places a loving kiss to the back of it.

"Hey…"

 **Hey guys, not entirely happy with this chapter. Thinking of doing one more with Arizona explaining what happened in the store but not sure yet.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4**

With Sofia asleep against her chest, Callie looks over at a sleeping Arizona before standing up and walking over to the couch to lay her daughter down. When she reaches the small couch, Callie very carefully lays her daughter in the middle of the couch before grabbing the blanket to keep the mini Latina warm. Walking back to the blue hospital chair, Callie sits down and decides she will try and get some rest. When she had returned to the room earlier that night the small family had spent an hour just being a family before both Arizona and Sofia had fallen asleep. After the two had fell asleep Callie spent some time just watching Arizona sleep, when they were together, she would always spend a short amount of time just watching her sleep. It may sound weird but Callie truly believed that Arizona was at her most beautiful when she was at her most vulnerable, that's not to say Callie didn't find the blonde beautiful at any time of the day but there was something special about Arizona when she is at peace with the world. Thinking back on the time they had spent apart, she can't believe she had survived so long without the blonde women in her life.

Folding her arms on the edge of the hospital bed, Callie rested her head on top of them and closed her eyes.

An hour later Callie is woken by a warm hand gently stroking her hair. Enjoying the comfort the action brings, Callie keeps her eyes closed for just a few minutes longer before she sits up and stretches out her back, sleeping in a chair is just as uncomfortable as it looks.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Arizona says with a guilty but tired smile on her face.

"It's fine…" Callie says with a yawn. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Callie asked before standing up.

"Nope, I'm good thanks."

"Well you should try and get some more sleep, it's almost midnight." Callie says as she gently tucks some of the blonde women's hair behind her ear.

"Will you come lie with me?" Arizona asks shyly.

Instead of responding verbally, Callie puts down the guard rail and carefully climbs into the bed next to Arizona. Once Callie is comfortably laying in the bed, Arizona cuddles closer to brunette and puts her head on her chest just above her right breast. Being mindful of Arizona's injured arm, Callie gently places her right arm around the back of the blonde women's neck and pulls her as close as possible. After several minutes of savouring the closeness between the two, Callie gently whispers.

"Will you tell me what happened tonight?"

Arizona closes her eyes and buries her head into the side of Callie's neck before taking a big, deep breath.

"There's really not that much to tell."

"I know… I'm just… curious I guess and a little bit confused." Callie says as she turns her head to look at the women next to her.

Arizona looks deep into Callie's brown eyes for a few seconds before leaning forward and placing a gentle but firm kiss on the brunette's lips. Arizona leaves her lips upon the brunettes for a few seconds without attempting to deepen the kiss. Pulling her head back just a fraction of an inch, The blonde brings her hand up to place it against her lovers cheek.

"Okay."

Callie turns to lay on her side, facing towards Arizona. Arizona who has followed the Latinas lead, readjusts herself so that she is also facing inwards with her injured shoulder facing the ceiling. Callie reaches over to grab the pale woman's hand and puts it over her own hip, placing her own darker hand on top of it as a sign of encouragement.

Arizona takes a deep breath and begins.

 **A FEW HOURS EARLIER -**

Arizona approached the two with her hands in the air, as she tries to calm the erratic man down.

"Hey… let her go." Arizona said cautiously.

"STAY BACK!" The man shouted holding the knife closer to the red heads pale neck.

"Okay... Okay." Arizona takes a small step back and looks straight into Penny's eyes trying to communicate what she needs her to do.

Arizona watches as Penny escapes the man's grasp, then she charges forward without any sort of plan but to get Penny out of danger. Charging at the man, Arizona grabs the arm that holds the knife and pushes it away from her body, due to the suddenness of the action, the man with the knife loses his balance and falls onto his back with Arizona landing on top of him. Hearing the knife hit the tiles and scatter across the floor, Arizona attempts to push herself off the struggling but is unable to due to her prosthetic leg detaching itself once it had hit the floor. Using a different approach, she rolls off the attacker and lays on the cold, tiled store floor, taking a moment to compose herself she stares up at the ceiling and regains control of her breathing. Looking to her right she sees one of the male customers restrain the man who was still struggling to get off the floor. Arizona goes to sit up but as she does she feels a shooting pain run from her shoulder right down to her fingertips. As she looks down at the right hand she sees a small amount of dark red blood dripping from her fingertips onto the bright, white floor. Still in shock and wondering where the blood is coming from, Arizona lifts her left hand and drags it from her elbow to her shoulder. As her hand gets to her right shoulder the blonde lets out a sharp hiss of pain.

"You're hurt?" Penny says in a worried tone. Penny who had been standing in front of her, bends down to kneel in front of her.

"So are you." Arizona remarks pointing to the cut on the side of Penny s forehead.

"It's nothing…" Penny lifts her hand and places it on the cut. "You really need to get this checked, with this amount of blood it could be pretty serious." The red head informed.

"It's Oka…" In the middle of speaking Arizona looks once again at her arm but stops when she sees a large puddle of blood collecting on the floor beside her. "Okay… maybe I'm not okay." She continues trying to make a joke.

All of a sudden she hears the doors to the store slam open and hit against the walls, because of the loud noise and the events previous, Arizona immediately goes on high alert. Seeing that it is a group of policemen she feels herself begin to relax and once again attempts to stand up.

"No you don't…" Penny puts her hand on Arizona's arm to stop her getting up. "You will sit and wait for a paramedic to check you over."

"Okay…" She says in resignation. Turning her head she sees a policemen handcuff the attacker whilst another policemen grabs and bags the weapon. Looking back at Penny she notices a line of blood dripping down the side of her face. "You may need stitches for that."

In the background she can hear the faint sound of a siren and breathes a sigh of relief.

 **PRESENT -**

After hearing the story, Callie grabs the blonde and pulls her to her chest. No words were needed so she just held the women and places kisses on top of her head and a few on her forehead.

Both women sit in silence for a few minutes, only the faint but still adorable snores can be heard from Sofia who is still fast asleep on the couch. Soon after both women fall asleep in each other's arms.

Bailey who has been standing outside the room, looking through the window observing the couple gives a big smile and walks away but not before saying…

"Finally."

 **THE END :)**


End file.
